The Longest Journey
by MildeAmasoj
Summary: "No, Kilgharrah. This is not the end." Merlin knows that he can't lose Arthur. Not just because of the brotherhood they share, but for Albion. The Once and Future King cannot die. And Emrys is going to do everything in his power to save him. Follow Merlin and Arthur, Emrys and the Once and Future King, in their Longest Journey. NO SLASH! HIATUS OVER!
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

**Erm... Am I the only one to be disappointed from the finale? I always imagined an emotional ending. Sad, maybe. But not like this. At the end I felt... Hollow. I always thought that Merlin would have been capable of changing Arthur's destiny. I was wrong. And you know what? I always hated Old!Merlin. Dragoon was hilarious, but when he was disguised as Emrys I couldn't stand him. And at the end... I know it's Christmas, but I didn't need Santa Claus! Oh God, I'm going to cry. I can't believe that everything, every moment, all the bromance... Ended like this. But I have to admit that it was heartbreaking. I didn't cry, because I wasn't satisfied. The first thing I thought was: "I have to write something on this! Something loooooong!" And guess what? I managed to write the prologue an the first chapter while I was in my bed. I'm still in my bed. Here in Italy it's 04:36 am. Forgive me if I made errors, after all I'm just an half-asleep and depressed Italian girl. First fanfiction in English, I'm posting it from my iPhone. I'm looking for a beta-reader.**

**Well, I hope you'll like my story and... Merry Christmas! **

(12-25-12)

* * *

(06-06-13)

**EDIT: Well, it's not Christmas anymore, but I didn't have the heart to change my introduction. It conveys all the feelings I was having just after watching 5x13. And the second time I watched it, with Arthur's and Gwaine's death, I cried so much... I cried myself to sleep, actually. I'm sorry if I had you waiting for such a long time, but this is the updated version as well as the other chapters. Hope you'll like them!**

* * *

**_Prologue._**

* * *

"Merlin, there is nothing you can do."

"I've failed...?" the warlock asked, feeling the heavy burden of his failings on his shoulders.

"No, young warlock. For all that you have dreamt of building has come to pass," the old dragon answered, trying to calm the conflicted heart of his lord.

Merlin shook his head in denial. "I can't lose him! He's my friend!"

Killgharrah let out a breath suspiciously similar to a human sigh. "A wise man always knows when it is time to give up, Emrys."

"You... You call me _Emrys_. You told me that my destiny was to protect Arthur. Was it all a lie? I'm supposed to be the most powerful man to ever live, and yet... I couldn't heal my friend. With all my magic I couldn't save him. I've sacrificed everything I had for this 'great destiny' of mine. For him. And it wasn't enough," the warlock answered, his voice shaking in rage and sorrow.

"Merlin..."

"No, Kilgharrah. This is not the end. I'm tired of all those talks about prophecies and destinies. I've already given everything I had. And if it wasn't enough, I'll find another way," Merlin said, his eyes showing nothing but determination.

"But there is no other way, young warlock," the dragon said slowly.

Merlin stepped back. "You're wrong. There's _always_ another way. It's just too bad that I didn't realize it sooner... I thank you for everything you've done for me, but I don't need your advice anymore. Goodbye, Kilgharrah."

The dragon shook his enormous head. "I'm warning you, Emrys: nothing good can ever come from being stubborn. There's always a price to pay."

Merlin nodded. "I know that, better than anyone else. And I'll pay this price gladly, whatever may it be. I will... I will seek an audience with the High Council." He stepped into the waters of the lake, still holding Arthur in his arms, and with a flash of gold in his eyes, the world exploded in a burst of light.

* * *

**Thanks to my two betas: Cordelia Rose and Box of Frogs.**

**Lots of love,**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	2. Chapter 1: The High Council

**_Chapter 1: The High Council_**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon opened his cerulean eyes to a world of white. The constant pain in his side was numb, but the weakness was still there. He got up, slowly, putting all his strength in the action.

"About time you woke up, mmh? I would have thought you were dead... Well, maybe you are, I'm not sure yet."

The blond king turned his head towards the voice, finding blue eyes staring back at him. "Merlin?"

"Hey," the younger man answered calmly.

"Are we dead?" Arthur asked, confused.

Merlin shook his head. "Not yet."

The Once and Future King wanted to know more. "You were not wounded. Why are you here?"

"I wasn't wounded, you're right. We are between the world of the living and the world of the dead. We are in the middle of existence itself."

Arthur tilted his head to the side. "Why? What happened?"

The warlock was about to answer but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"He wanted a second chance, dear brother. The King's life is too important to be lost. Right, Emrys?"

The black haired man turned to face the speaker. "Yes, that's right. Hello, Morgana. Fancy seeing you here."

"Morgana...? What are you doing here?" the king asked, surprise clear in his wide eyes.

"Your friend here killed me, remember? That sword... Extremely painful, if I had to admit to it. Pity I couldn't kill that knight... Gwaine, was it? The big one arrived too soon... Anyway, I'm here to lead you two to the High Council. Apparently, they gave you a second chance, Emrys. Now it's up to you to make the right use of it."

Merlin chuckled. "I'll do my best."

The witch rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you will. Are you ready?"

The warlock snorted. "Ready as I'll ever be. Arthur?"

The king gulped a few times before nodding. "Let's go."

The three started to walk in the pure white until they arrived at a door. The witch opened it, allowing the two men to see the darkness that was about to swallow them.

"How can you be so calm?" the king asked to his friend nervously.

"It's useless to be nervous. I had a second chance, I'm not going to waste it because I'm 'such a girl' and I can't keep my emotions in check. I'm not allowed to be nervous."

The other man stayed quiet as they entered the tunnel, their shoes the only source of sound. They arrived in a big cave, with an enormous dark river in it.

There was a boat with an old man."If you want my service, you need to pay me," he said.

The witch walked to the man, giving him three coins. "You should really care less about money, Kharon." The elder didn't answer, waiting for them to go on the boat.

"Is it safe?" asked Arthur, approaching the boat suspiciously.

"Why shouldn't it be?" replied the warlock, amused.

"It certainly doesn't seem stable. Or do you think that an old wooden boat can sustain the weight of four persons, you idiot?" Arthur explained, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure it can, you stupid prat. After all, this boat crossed the Styx for centuries. I've never heard of someone falling in the river. Don't worry. And try to be a man, for God's sake! I'm the one who's supposed to be the girl!" Merlin replied, throwing his hands in the air.

"So you finally admit it! You are a girl, after all," the king continued, with a smug smile on his lips.

"I'm not a girl, _Arthuryenne_."

"You are, _Merlynn_."

"No."

"Yes."

"Will you two stop? Or do I have to levitate you?" snapped the witch.

The two blushed furiously and smiled sheepishly, getting on the boat. It had been so easy to fall back in their old banter, even in that godforsaken place.

When they arrived on the other side of the river, they found three doors.

On the right door was written '_Life and Light'_, while '_Death and Darkness_' was on the left one. "Why doesn't the central door have a name?" Merlin asked.

Morgana smirked. "Because that's the path that will lead us to the High Council. The path between life and death, between light and darkness. The path between destiny and doom."

* * *

(12-25-12)

**I couldn't let Gwaine die. I love him too much. I cried like a baby when he died. So... Percival, 'the big one', arrived in time and saved Gwaine. How? Well, use your imagination!**

(06-12-13)

**EDIT: Ok, so, if you've read the unedited version, you'll notice that this chapter is just half of it. I've cut it because I wanted to write every chapter more or less with the same length. **

**Thanks to my two betas: Cordelia Rose and Box of Frogs.**

**Lots of love,**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


	3. Chapter 2: Emrys' Plea

_**Chapter 2: Emrys' Plea**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Camelot..._

The young queen caressed her ring. She nodded slightly to the knight next to her, gesturing for him to speak.

Sir Leon finally said the words that broke her heart. "The King... is _dead_."

With that she raised her head, trying not to show the painful emotions she was feeling.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" the crowd chanted. It all felt like a dream, like it wasn't really happening, at least not to her.

It seemed only yesterday that she was just a servant with a crush on the handsome blond prince. And now she was there, sitting on the throne, the shining crown on her head. She was usual posed to be strong for her people, but she felt anything but.

_"No one can ever understand how much it hurts",_ she thought miserably. No one else had the right to wear sorrow or dismay on their faces.

She glanced at her knights, her people, her friends. Leon, the king's most loyal knight; Percival, the huge and kind man who loved children; Gwaine, the mot cheerful of all them, who was now heavily leaning on the wall, still tired from his encounter with Morgana, with a defeated and resigned expression on his face.

Guinevere Pendragon held back her tears, standing up straight. She couldn't let her weakness shown. Then she noticed Leon's slightly damp cheeks and red rimmed eyes and she realized that she didn't have to hide her feelings. Everyone, just like her, would be distraught. They feud understand, for she might have lost her husband, her love, but these men had lost their friend, and the people their leader.

The heavy burden of the duties she would have to take over rested heavily on her shoulders, but not as heavily as the crushing weight on her heart when she heard the terrible news.

Staring silently at the crowd, she realized that someone else was missing. Someone even more important to her than the Knights of the Round Table. Someone who had helped her become who she was. Someone she called a _friend_.

She tried to find a mass of black hair and a red neckerchief but instead met the eyes of the Court Physician, full of sadness and resignation. In that moment she understood that she had never felt so alone.

Her father, her brother, her husband... And now her friend.

_"What have I done to deserve this?" _she thought, finally letting a tear slip from her eye.

* * *

They entered a big chamber. The room had a big table in the centre, surrounded by seven seats, on which sat seven people.

"My task is completed. I'm going back to my prison," Morgana said, bowing respectfully and sending a glare at Merlin and Arthur. The two friends waited, taking in their surroundings.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The great Emrys and his King. It's a pleasure to see you both. I'd offer you a tea, but I don't think you came here for a friendly chat, did you?" a familiar dark haired woman teased.

"No, Nimueh. We are here to have a second chance. _I_ am here to have a second chance," the warlock explained calmly. "I failed in my destiny. It is my fault that the King is now dying and we are all aware that without the prat, Albion will never exist and magic will never be freed."

He looked pointedly at Nimueh. "I also have reason to believe that upon this day, the balance of life and death, the balance of the Old Religion, was disturbed."

His eyebrows furrowed and he paused a moment in sadness. "Too many died, and the deaths of the Druid, the Witch, and the King were too much. Death is swallowing Life. We cannot allow this to happen."

He breathed in deeply, his heart beating fast with anticipation. "I am asking for a second chance, I wish to make amends for my errors and faults. _Please_, I beg you, listen to me," he pleaded, his eyes bright with unshed tears as he feel on his knees, while Arthur continued to look at him in wonder.

A man with long red hair got up, his green eyes full of wisdom. "Rise, Emrys. We will discuss the matter between us. You will receive the answer soon," he said, with a deep and intimidating voice, before he vanished, along with the other councilors.

The room was left in total silence, broken by the King with a sigh. "You know what? You are quite good with words. You should write all my speeches."

"I already do that, _sire_," the former servant answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well... If we manage to survive this, remind me to thank you."

"Alright. And if we manage to survive this, remind me to _hit_ you."

"Are you _threatening_ your king?" Arthur asked, pretending to be angry.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" the servant answered feigning shock. He was unable to stop himself, and his face broke into a wide smile.

The blonde laughed heartily for the first time that day. "Have I ever told you what an idiot you are, _Mer_lin?"

"No, never, sire," the raven haired man replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shame on me. You're an idiot, _Mer_lin."

"And you are a prat."

"Clotpole."

"Dollop-head."

"Idiot."

"You already said that!" Merlin exclaimed, mockingly outraged.

"Well, it's true!"

They continued to banter, with wide grins on their faces, not caring about the danger they were in.

* * *

(06-12-13)

**EDIT: Alright, this is completely different from the first version. I've changed the order of some parts and the length.**

**Thanks to my two betas: Cordelia Rose and Box of Frogs.**

**Lots of love,**

**-MildeAmasoj ❤**


End file.
